My life is a Crime
by Veronica1
Summary: A girl from BO named Nadia is after Conan and Ai. Will she get them and what if BO invent a drug that bring people back to life? And what if Ran's aunt will come to Beika? That only means big troubles.
1. Troubles begin

Hi! So here is my third fic. Again sorry for my English. I hope you will enjoy. I don't own Detective Conan, but I own Nadia, Jay, Kathrin, Margaret, Ivona, Valerie, Demien, profesor Akagi, Natan, Kelly, Takeshi, Miyami, some other characters and the plot of the story.

"Hallo"- speech

'I'm thinking'- thoughts

********************

"My life is a Crime..."

By: _Veronica_

********************

CHAPTER ONE

********************

It was a cold night. The stars were shining bightly. It was relly very late, so not many people walked down teh streets of Beika, not many of them thought that now someone is in trouble, really big trouble.

A tall, dark building in Beika Docks. There was a factory ten uears ago. Now there was nothing and no one vistited this place, bacause it was dangerous. A lot of gangsters walked near this place ready too kill someone with cold blood. Inside the building was very cold and creepy. No one was there. Maybe no one except four people. Two of them wore black cloaths and black hats. They were smiling coldly. Next to them stand a woman in a navy skirt and jacket the same color. She was holding a gun in her left hand. If front of them stand a black haired girl with green eyes. She was looking at them madly and maybe a little scare was in her eyes. The man in black with the long hair started to speek.

"So, you did come at last. How nice of you. We have a job for you. Nothing big.- Gin said smiling creepy.

"You know I won't work for you! Ever!"- the girl with black hair screamed.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should kill some of your friends?"- Vodka came closer to Gin.

"You know I don't have any friends you jerks!"- the girl wasn't aible to talk any quiter.

"How about Ivona? She is not your friend? Then maybe we should kill her without asking you to do for us something?"- Vodka started to laugh at her.

"You're sick! You are a horrible jerk!!!"- she was ready to fight Vodka, but she was scared of him.

"So, we should kill her?"- asked Vermouth.

"Allright..., so what's the job?"- the girl said quite.

"Now we are talking. You just have to find someone."- Gin was smiling creepy like allways.

"And then inform you when I find that person, so you could kill. Am I right?"- the girl was looking at them.

"That's the point."- Vermouth put her gun back in her jacket pocket.

"So who's that lucky person?"- the girl allready lossed this battle.

"Shinichi Kudo."- said Vodka.

"What!? I thought he was dead!"- the girls eyes widened.

"We thought like that also, but APTX 4869 just had shrink him.- said Gin.

"Then how old is he now?"- the girl asked in a little shock.

"About seven."- Vermouth smiled.

"And if you don't mind look also for your science asistant."- Gin aded.

"Shiho? She had shrunk also?"- the girl was in a bigger shock.

"Yes... and probably she works with that damn Kudo."- said Vodka.

"Where are they now?"- the gril ws about to live. She turned towards the door.

"In Beika. Go there tommorow morning."- Gin gave directions to her.

"Should I be me or someone else?"- she asked before she steped outside the building.

"We will give you tommorow papers and documents of Alison Cadbury, she was a student in Teitan High School."- Gin smiled at his wond battle with that girl.

"Gin, do you remeber I have a revenge on you?"- she was allready outside.

"I do."

"I will never forget you this! Never!"- she screamed and ran away.

"We will see, we will see...Nadia..."- Gin started to laugh really creepy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ran was cooking the diiner in the kitchen. She was making a tomatoe soup and some meat with rice. Her father, drunk, like allways, slept on his desk. There were a lot of empty cans. The TV in the living-room was on. There was a concert of Yoko Okino, but Kogoro was so sleepy that he decided to lay on his desk and watch, but he just fell asleep. Ran allready had done her homework a few hours ago. She studied hard and now she had a few moments for herself. Conan was at profesor Agasa's house with Detective Boys. Ran felt a little alone. She picked up the phone and dialed Sonoko's number.

"Hallo, Sonoko speaking."- her friend recived the phone.

"Hi, it's me Ran."

"Oh, hi Ran! What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to someone. My dad is asleep and Conan is at profesor's house."

"You feel lonley?"

"Yeah, a little."

"So... I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Let's go to a disco!"

"To a disco...? Sonoko, I'm not in a good mood..."

"Ran, come on. We will meet some new boys, and we will maybe date them."

"Sonoko!"

"What!?"

"Why you are allways thinking about boys?"

"You're not?"

"No!"

"You are kidding right? Many boys would give theire live to go on a date with such a georgeus girl like you!"

"Very funny, Sonoko."

"I'm not kidding. Ran, why don't you date someone?"

"Because, I don't want to!"

"Yes, you want!"

"Stop it! Okay!?"

"I know! You just love Shinichi!"

"Sono-"

Sonoko just hanged Ran up and returned to wathing Matrix on TV. Ran stood in the kitchen shocked like allways when Sonoko talked like that.

'What was she thinking anyway. I don't love him. He is a jerk and a stupid detective, who allways cares about his cases and nothing esle! I don't love him! Do I...'

She just thought, when someone opened the door to the kitchen.

"Ran-neechan, I'm home."- said Conan walking to the kitchen and sitting on a chair.

"Oh, hi Conan. The dinner will be ready in few minutes. Can you wake up my dad?"

"No problem."

Conan walked out of the kithen and came to the living-room to wake up Kogoro. His "uncle" didn't anwser for a few minutes, but then he waked up screaming at Conan. When Kogoro looked on the TV, the concert was allready over. He was really mad. Ran came back from the kitchen with three plates of food. They ate in silence. The dinner was tasty. Then they all got to their rooms to do something. Conan was doing his homework, Ran was reading a book and Kogoro was sleeping. 

When Conan was done with his homework he thought what Ai tolld him today about the Black Organisation. Of course when they were alone. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta were in home that time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

FLASHBACK

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haibara, did someone work with you on APTX?"- he asked her when Detective Boys left profesor's house.

"Why are you asking?"

"I just want to know."

"Yes, there was one person."

"Someone from the organisation?"

"Yes. A girl, scientist."

"Oh, how old is she?"

"Why? Do you want to date her?"

"No, no."

"Allright, she is your age."

"Why is she working for them?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. She dosen't trust anyone. I know that she only promised them a revenge."

"For what?"

"I don't know." 

"Does she know that you are Shiho?"

"Maybe, she is clever."

"Do you think she is after us?"

"Maybe, if Gin and Vodka or Vermouth told her."

"Okay."

"But there is one thing. She is dead."

"What!? But.."

"Gin and Vodka bringed her back to life."

"I didn't know that's posible. You're kidding, right?"

"Am I?"

"Allright, but how did that happen?"

"Profesor Akagi invented a cure that could bring back people to life. EMX. Nadia was working for the Black Organisation from the time her mother was killed by Gin. She was only two years old. She knew Black Organisation relly well. When she was 15 she decided to run away with a little help of her friend Ivona. She was gone for an year. When she came back, captured by Vermouth, they killed her. It was two ago. An year ago they decided to bring her back to life. They thought she would help them, but she didn't forget about her revenge. I don't know for what. Gin sended her to work with me on APTX. That's all.

"Wow! It's impresing!"

"I know..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END OF FLASHBACK

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next mornig the sun was shinig brightly over Beika. Ran and Sonoko were in school in their class right now. Sonoko was talking about Matrix. She said it was a rally great film. She didn't remeber her phone talk with Ran. Their French teatcher miss Kazumi Oyama steped inside the class. She puted some notebooks on her desk.

"We have a new student in our class. Please meet Alison Cadbury."- teatcher intorduced a tall girl with straight, long, blond hair and deep green eyes.

"Nice to meet you."- Alison said with a weird look in her eyes.

*****************

End of chapter one

_To be continued _

*****************

So how was it? I know that I'm not godd at English, but I hope you enjoyed. Tahnks for reading and please reviev.

_Veronica_


	2. Call and a decidion

Okay, here is the second chapter of this story. No one revieved the first one, so I also thought to not continue, but I really like writing, so I decided to continue. Summer vacation are comming, so I will write a lot of fics and I will have time to update them. The end of school year in my scholl is on Firday *sigh* and every school in my city has the end of scool year on Wednesday *sigh*. Then I will be free in a week. I hope you didn't get bored. My English is not well, then please be nice in your revievs. Thanks for reading my fics and enjoy the next chapter of this one. So lets go on with the story.

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**"My life is a Crime..."**

By: _Veronica_

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Ran came back from school to her house with Sonoko, who was talking all the way about some Nagano that she met at the disco. She said he was handsom and really tall and qiute. Ran was walking beside her and she wasn;t listening to her. She was thinking about something or someone. Sonoko stoped walking and her friend stoped also.

"Ran, what are you tinking that hard about."- Sonoko asked looking at Ran interested.

"Oh, nothing important."- said Ran looking at Sonoko with her blue eyes.

"Hmm... you are thinking about Shinichi, aren't you?"

"Sonoko! I'm not thinking about that jerk, who doesn't care about anything!"

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"About Alison. You know she is a little weird."

"Why?"

"Her eyes. In her eyes I saw a weird look, and look in her eyes just creeps me out."

"She is really a little weird. Remember how she came on a break to miss Jodie?"

"Yeah, she talked to her the whole break. Maybe she just wanted to aks about the homework from the last week from English."

"Maybe, but they wisperd, not talked. It was strange."

"You're right, but I think she might be nice."

"I don't know. She acted so coldly."

"Maybe she have to get used to the new class?"

"Maybe you're right."

They walked quietly until they reached Sonoko's house. They said 'bye' and Ran walked the rest of her way home alone. She didn't think about Alison anymore. She was thinking now about Shinichi. He didn't call her for over a month allready. She was worried about him. Ran walked to her house with her thoughts, when suddenly she saw Alison on the other side of the street. Alison was still dressed in her scholl uniform and she stood infront of Ran's house. Ran was a little scared. Why did Alison came to her house? Alison didn't know her. Ran walked on the other side of the street where Alison was standing. 

"Hi."- said Ran to her not sure what to do.

"Hi."- said Alison turning her face around, so Ran could see her deep green eyes looking at her strangly.

"You're new in my class. Your name is Alison Cadbury, am I right?"- Ran felt a little strange.

"Yes... I could remember you. You are Ran Mouri. Miss Jodie readed your homework."

"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you."

"You too."- Alison's voice was cold.

"So what are you doing here?"- Ran asked her.

"Here? I live here. I had move here today. I mean to this block."

"Oh, I see. Then we will be neibhours also."

"You also live here?"

"Yes. With my dad and a friend of familly."

"Okay, then see you later."

Alison went inside the building. She went upstairs and closed the door behind the apartament in front of Ran's. Ran didn't know how to feel. On one side Alison acted weird and she was really cold, but on the second side it was nice to have someone from class live near to you, really near. Ran walked upstairs and unlocked the door of her house and went in the hall, closing the door behind her. She walked to the living-room. No one was there. She saw a note on the table. 

_Ran!_

_I'm out on a case. I will be back to 10:00 PM or maybe in the morning. Please go shoping and buy me some beer, and make me a supper, so when I'll be back I could eat something. Oh, and keep a eye on Conan. He is acting strange. _

_Dad._

Ran readed the note and putet it back on the table. She had the whole apartament to herself. Conan was out. He had to go after school to Ayumi's house with Genta and Mitsuhiko. Ran set down on the sofa. She took her school books out and started to do her homework. The sky outside was gray. It was about to start raining. She looked at the window. She could see some single drops of water on the glass of the window. She felt lonley again. 

'Why I feel lonley again? Maybe that no one is at house now. Maybe just that Shinichi is not next to me now. Why I have to think of him? And even cry for him? That's stupid! He don't care about me. Maybe he won't ever come back, maybe he is happy noe and he is to afraid to tell me this. I thought I was his best friend and now maybe he just lies to me.'

She felt tears on her cheaks. She was crying again. Then she heard the phone ring loudly. She stood up and walked to the thing that kept on ringing. She picked up the reciver.

"Hallo, Ran Mouri speaking."- she said to the phone.

"Hi Ran, it's me."- she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Shinichi. How are thing doing?"- Ran said with a little smile that croosed her face.

"Good, but you know, the case is hard. I don't know when I will come back."- he said sadly.

"I hope you will come back soon. How about the people. Are they nice?"

"Some of them are, but some of them aren't. And how are you?"

"Good, but..."

"But what Ran?"

"Nothing, just nothing."

"Sometimes nothing means more then something, then what boders you?"

"Okay, I will tell you, but don't laugh. Sometimes I feel lonley."- Ran said a little sadly.

"Lonley? Sometimes I feel lonley too. You know, people are nice, but I don't really know none of them."

"I understand. Shinichi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you ever come back?"- she felt once againg tears on her cheaks.

"Ran... why are you asking?"

"I just... miss you."- her voice was trembling.

"Ran... don't cry. I miss you too. I promise you. I will come back when I finish my case."

"You say this all the time. You are solving this case over an year. Your cases usually took you hours to solve."

"Ran, I just can't tell you now. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Call me if you want to talk to someone. I bought a new cell phone."

"Really?"

"Yes. My number is 506115166."

"Thanks."

"It's better to talk to someone then feel lonley. Sorry, but I have to o now. See you."

"Bye."

* * *

Conan puted the reciver back to his place. Today profesor gived him a cell phone. For what? For that, that he could give his number to Ran and she could call him, not waiting for him to call. Conan said to profesor that is dangerous, bacause he will take this phone with him and Ran could call when he is around, but profesor just said that she won't rather call when Kogoro or Conan is around. 

Conan was walking home with his navy umbrella. He had a horrible week. Ai tolld him ther is maybe no cure for APTX and then she tolld him that maybe Black Organisation found out who really they are. He was walking in the rain with his had kept low down. When he reached his block he didn't notice a girl looking at him with a strange look. She stood and watch him go inside the block.

Alison or Nadia took out her cell phone and she was about to call to Gin that probably she found where Kudo is hiding. She raised her arm and looked at the cell phone in her hand.

'Should I call them or rather wait. I don't want anyone to get in trouble, but if I wont tell, them where Shinichi Kudo is they will kill Ivona. I don't want to cost people that nightmare that I was in for years. I don't want anyone to live like that, but I don't want also Ivona to die.'

She stood and looked at the cell phone, that she holded in her hand. The she.... puted it back to the pocket of her jacket. She dacided she will wait a little more...

* * *

So how was the secon chapter? I hope you liked it. Sorry for my really bad English again. Please REVIEV, and of course thanks for reading. Till the next chapter.

_Veronica_


End file.
